Fortunately for Everyone Involved
by extra-victory
Summary: This...This is a problem. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult humor. Extremely sweet and fluffy. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

 _This…This is a problem_. Emi muttered to herself, in her mind, breathlessly, horrified. _This is going to be a problem._

The Hero had _never_ wanted to fall in love; she never dreamed of marriage, or motherhood…Emilia turned, slightly, staring over at the King of Demons, helplessly, as he joked around with Alciel and Rika, walking with her.

Her heart fluttered, faintly, in her chest, and she wanted to scream.

She'd never wanted to be _pretty_ before, she'd never cared how she looked, but _now_ …

Recently, she'd been catching herself _thinking about him,_ fantasizing about him, daydreaming even, _wondering what it would be like to have a normal life, to be a normal girl_ …Emi saw herself, in her mind, tending a stove with little Children running about, wildly, _and they all looked like Maou_ …

Chiho snapped her out of her _horrifying nightmare fantasy_ , by running up to join them. "Hey, guys-!"

Emi took a deep breath, deeply disturbed, bewildered, turning to Chiho, who was greeting Rika and Alciel.

"You had the day off too-?" Maou asked his subordinate, grinning. She nodded vigorously, twirling around in place, doing a neat little pirouette.

"Yeah, I even bought some new clothes!" She answered, delighted, before nudging him a bit, eyes wide, twinkling. "Don't I look _cute_ -?"

Emi twitched, slightly, eyes narrowing.

Maou laughed, awkwardly, turning slightly away. "You do, you look nice-"

The hero fidgeted, _relieved despite herself._

 _I wonder…_ She adjusted her skirt, mindlessly, lost in thought, moving unconsciously to fix her hair. _I wonder if Maou ever thinks I'm cute..._

She grumbled, eyes wide, bright red, miserable, a moment later, _when she realized what she was thinking,_ and turned away, glaring sourly at a nearby tree, mortified.

Rika seemed to notice, and smiled mischievously, guffawing quietly. Emi snapped around, and glared at her, eyes wide, heart racing, flushed.

Before either of them could say a word, Alciel thumbed his chin, thoughtfully, interrupting the brief silence. "It's already noon, I need to prepare lunch-"

"Can I come-?" Chiho injected herself into the conversation, excitedly.

"You'll have to help." He smiled, warmly, at her, eyes twinkling manipulatively. "If you'll accede to this demand, you're free to join us-"

The younger girl nodded, _delighted_ at the prospect of spending more time with Maou, and turned with the group towards the Demon King's Stronghold.

Maou lingered behind, for a moment, with Emi, who was _utterly_ consumed by conflicting feelings, struggling internally.

"Are you coming along-?" He offered, meeting her eyes, when she turned to him, a moment later, wordless.

"N-None of your business-!" She snapped, flustered, flushed, storming off, following Rika and Alciel.

Maou grinned, annoyed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"No eggs…" Alciel muttered, frustrated, peering into the open fridge. "No milk either-"

Rika's ears pricked up, sensing an opportunity in the air. "Hey Emi, Go with Maou to pick some up, would you-?"

"Why me-?" Emi protested, heart fluttering, but the older woman silenced her with a stern look.

"I have something to show Chiho, and Lucifer won't budge from his computer-"

Lucifer turned, slightly, in place, waving with one hand, disinterestedly, utterly invested in an online game. "She's right."

Chiho looked slightly disheartened, but shuffled towads Rika, pouting.

Emi glanced over at Maou, briefly, and he shrugged, rising to his feet. "Fair enough. I think I saw a sale over on Elm St-"

"F-Fine…" She mumbled, faintly red, feeling _very much_ like nobody was listening to her anyway, and stood, pulling her shoes on by the door.

As they walked outside, into the sunshine, Maou stepped calmly down the stairs, and Emilia shut his door, pausing, for a moment, at the top of the steps, hesitantly.

He turned back towads her, after a moment, halfway down the staircase, silently, eyebrow rising, when he noticed she wasn't following him.

Emi fidgeted, heart racing, faintly, in her chest, and looked away, nervously, wringing her hands behind her back, leaning on the railing. "M-Maou…What about me?"

He faced her, curiously, tilting his head. "What _about_ you-?"

"D-Do…Do you think _I_ look cute-?" She stammered, flushed, almost dizzied, staring poignantly away from him, hushed.

Silence.

Maou blinked, blown away, eyes wide.

 _Silence._

Emi's heart throbbed, painfully, in her chest, and she felt ice in her blood, as she looked back down, at him, horrified, furiously red, breathless.

Silence.

"N-Never mind-!" She squealed, flushed, fidgeting, mortified. "S-Shut up! I was… _I was just kidding-!"_

Emi tried, flustered, trembling, to storm down the staircase, past him, but she was faintly lightheaded, and her thoughts swirled. _Her skirt caught_ , yanking, _ripping slightly_ , on the rusty railing, and _tore_.

She screamed, _feeling her balance vanish_ , all at once, _terrified_ , and tumbled down, through the air, floundering; Maou, instinctively, stepped up, setting one foot on the step above him, grabbing her flailing body, catching her in mid-air, but…

Her momentum drove him backwards, as his eyes widened, and he was falling too…

They slammed down, into the earth at the foot of the stairs, and Emi saw stars, swaying for a moment, until she took a deep breath, finding her orientation, and realized she was _sitting up_ … _Sitting on something_ …She looked around, for a moment, dazed.

A cool breeze blew past, and she shivered, _feeling cold air on her naked thighs_ …Emi looked down, heart stopping abruptly in her chest.

 _Her skirt was gone_ , ripped in two, flying in the breeze at the top of the stairs, _and Emilia was sitting on Maou's face,_ as she looked down, heart slamming in her chest, gulping, furiously red, heart skipping a beat…

She saw Maou's wide eyes, staring up at her, and met his gaze _,_ down between her legs _. She felt the warmth of his breath on her core,_ as she was sitting on his mouth, covering his mouth with her panties, and she saw his eye twitch.

Silence.

The wind blew past, chilling her. She shivered, eyes still locked on his, unmoving, as he breathed, shocked, _and the heat of his breath, of his mouth_ rocketed through her body, surging through her, _some unbelievable, simmering sensation boiled up inside her_ , welling up in her hips…She could feel the pressure of her weight driving her crotch into his face.

Emi _screamed_ , scrambling backwards, off him, _horrified_ , heart throbbing violently inside her, breathless, scampering off him, as he sat up, staggered, blown away, twitching.

The Hero and the Demon King just stared at one another, eyes wide, speechless, as she crawled backwards to the foot of the stairs, wailing quietly, unable to look away from his eyes, bright red, glowing, _still addled from the warmth of his breath on her privates_ , her skin tingled, and she rubbed her legs together, unconsciously, restless.

 _She tried to cover herself,_ on the ground, _whimpering, flushed_ , dizzied, eyes spinning, by crossing her legs, holding her knees, trembling, as he rose to his feet.

A moment of excruciating Silence.

"Y-You…You _Pervert_ -! King of Perverts!" She screeched _,_ heart hammering, breathless, at last, easing herself up onto the steps, sitting her ass down on the first step, doing her best to cover herself, furiously red. " _You lusty demon_..! You monster-!"

He grinned, shakily, irritated. "I would've accepted 'Thank you'-"

 _"Thank you-?!"_ She shrieked, mortified, glowing crimson, heart racing, thoughts swirling, miserable, heat boiling over inside her, _as the memory of his mouth on her core burned in her chest_. "Thank you?! _Thanks for molesting me?!_ You Rapist-!"

"No, you're right-" He hissed, gritting his teeth, still grinning faintly, furious. "I should have remembered that _you can't walk up and down stairs-"_

"I can use stairs just fine, thank you-!" She snapped, violently red, shaking, easing her ass up another step.

"Is that right-?" He answered, frustrated, stepping past, her, climbing the steps, pulling his jacket off, throwing it down onto her, and she breathed, exhaling, flushed, covering herself gratefully. "I didn't realize you sat on my face _intentionally_ -"

She squeaked, eyes spinning, flustered, bright red, bristling, but followed him back up the steps, shaking faintly, unable to reply.

"I have a spare uniform inside, let's get you some pants." He grumbled, finding his keys in his back pocket, and she nodded, speechless, breathless, shivering, thoughts swirling, _still feeling a bubbling warmth in her hips, surging up into her body,_ from her core, where the heat of his breath _still lingered,_ tingling…

He opened the door, and she followed him inside, sheepishly, still trembling.

There was _dead silence_ in the room, as everyone turned, as one, to appraise them.

Maou's hair was tussled, _rustled up,_ and his shirt yanked out of place; Emi was waddling, awkwardly, flushed, bright red, covering her panties with his jacket, holding it around her waist...

 _Silence._

Everyone stared at them, as Maou turned, slowly, _frozen in place_ , towards Alciel, who was standing with Rika, eyes wide, gaping at them, quietly, as he began to realize what this _looked like_ to their friends.

Emi's heart stopped, and she choked on her breath, strangled, furiously red, stammering. " _N-No_ ….No, we-!"

" _My lorddd-!"_ Alciel screamed, holding his head, horrified. "I said get _milk_ , not make babies-!"

Rika cackled, delighted, clapping her hands. "They _finally_ did it, Oh my god-!"

Lucifer just looked bewildered, mouth opening and closing ineffectively.

Chiho trembled, shaking, speechless, heartbroken, tears welling up in her eyes, looking up at Maou and Emi.

The Hero and Demon King turned to Chiho, twitching, gaping, as one, in silence.

"W-Wait, Chiho-" Emi started, squeaking, desperately, bright crimson.

The younger girl broke down, bursting into tears, hanging her head, weeping uncontrollably, struggling to wipe her eyes.

" _Now_ look what you've done-!" Maou hissed, glaring at Emi, eyes wide.

 _"You're the one that buried your mouth in my panties-!"_ She screeched back, furious.

Dead silence echoed in the room, and Chiho gasped, sobbing.

Lucifer just shook his head, eyes shut. "Why would you dick _her_ down, of all people-"

"He did _not_ dick me down-!" Emi squealed, radiantly red, heartbeat racing, thoughts swirling.

"How could you, Emi…" Chiho just wailed, inconsolable, jumping to her feet, racing past them, out the door, covering her eyes with her forearm, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You wanted his dick all along-!"

Emi just sputtered and squeaked, helplessly, blushing furiously, as the younger girl vanished down the stairs, crying, and rounded the corner, out of sight.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! I've had SO much fun writing this one, seriously! I'm already excited to post the next chapter :D**

 **If you're into it, I'll put it up tomorrow! Please, let me know what you think in the reviews- :)**

 **See you in the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: It's so nice to see you all again :D**

 **GitOut: Yes, thank you! Everyone else also features prominently in this story, so I'm glad you like their little interactions! :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: AHahahahhaha :D Seriously :')**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much, oh my goodness! That means a lot to me :D Yes, I use the rest of the characters quite a lot in this story, as you'll see by the next few chapters, so I'm absolutely delighted to hear that you enjoy their interactions! Yes, I used two of my most realistic character Templates for Maou and Emi in the first chapter, although I'm using slightly different ones for this chapter (Variation 3 on Template 2 for Emi and variation 2 on Template 2 For Maou). I might go back to the First chapter's templates, though, for the next chapter, so if you like those better, you'll be pleased I hope :D**

 **Thank you all so much, I can't thank you enough :D Please try to enjoy the new chapter for me!**

 _(That night)_

Emi groaned, quietly, in her room, peeling her clothes off, heart still racing, breathing shallowly.

Her thoughts swirled, and she blushed, shaking her head, violently, hoping to clear her mind, largely in vain.

The hero stepped into her bathroom, breathlessly, turning her shower on, climbing into the stream of hot water, consumed by thoughts of Maou; The feeling of his mouth on her core still tingled, warm, sending shivers down her spine, unwillingly, as she touched her navel, flushed, flustered.

She fidgeted, furious heat in her face, in her body, as she sat down, moaning, in the bathtub, tugging her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them, holding her head.

 _Emilia had never wanted to fall in love, and She had never liked Maou…_

Somehow, despite that, the hero was in _love_ with _Maou_.

She shifted, uncomfortably, restless, skin tingling, in the shower, leaning her head back, grumbling, against the tile wall behind her, fingers wandering down between her legs, and she rubbed herself, eyes drifting shut, miserably, helplessly, as heat surged up in her body, boiling over in her hips; Emi pressed her fingers to her entrance, turning her neck, eyelids tightly shut, shivering, whimpering slightly, as blinding pleasure flickered through her.

The hero tried, desperately, rubbing her fingers against herself, to wash the feeling of Maou's breath away, to clean herself, but the more she manipulated her core, the faster and harder her fingers pressed, nimbly, against the sensitive, puffy skin between her legs...

She moaned, cursing herself, furious, helplessly, voice tight and high pitched, as she brushed her clit, and her body jerked slightly around, in place, white-hot pleasure bursting through her. The hero's neck strained, leaning back, sliding down, slightly in the bathtub, seeing Maou in her mind, behind her closed eyes, his face, smiling, grinning at her, wickedly…

Emi tried, panting, desperately, to stop, to freeze in place, to stall her fingers, to stop the simmering sensations crawling through her, as the heat in her body filled her, warming even her fingertips, lighting a fire in her every nerve.

Still, her fingers danced between her legs, and a throbbing heat built inside her, in her hips, as she shook, on the floor of her bathtub; She saw Maou, in her mind, leaning over her, kissing her forehead, kissing her lips, whispering to her, and a tiny, helpless moan escaped her, as her other hand found her breast, tugging her left nipple, gasping, back arching, and her fingers pressed down, hard, on her clitoris.

The Hero of Ente Isla saw Maou rubbing her breast, in her mind, and she twisted around, whispering, breathlessly, winded, furiously red, thoughts swirling. "N-Nooo-"

She curled up, on her side, in a ball, holding herself, between her legs, pressing her hand against her soaked entrance, whimpering his name, feeling the side of her face pressing against the floor of her bathtub, and the heat inside her _climbed_ , up through her body, through her chest, _climactic_ , overflowing, as she screamed, convulsing, for a moment, before shaking, shuddering, muscles tightening, and extending her legs, arms dropping to the floor of the bathtub, beside her.

 _She panted, wheezing slightly, desperate for air, gasping, and her eyes cracked open, blinking…_

In the silence, the sound of her shower, ringing, filled her ears.

 _Shame, furious, heated shame coursed through her body, as she trembled, eyes wide, on the floor of her bathtub, soaked hair splayed around her._

Silence.

 _Oh no…_ She whispered, mortified, bright red, breathing shallowly. _Oh, no….Oh god…._

 _Now_ how was she supposed to face him… _Now how could she look into his eyes…_

She tried, at last, a moment later, whining quietly, incoherently, to pick herself up off the bathtub floor, thoughts swimming uselessly, _thinking of nothing but him._

The Hero would have to live the _rest of her life_ knowing she'd _masturbated_ , thinking of _Maou_.

"Whyyyyyyyyy-" She sobbed, heaving herself up, over the side of her bathtub, utterly miserable.

 _(At that very moment)_

The king of hell paced, madly, through his room, incessantly, internally panicked.

 _Thoughts of the Hero danced in his mind, relentlessly, and he tried, desperately, to suppress them._

Behind his eyes, _he saw her face,_ he saw her smiling, saw her frowning, saw her blushing… _He saw her crying, and his heart throbbed._

It was _agonizing_ , thinking of her; his body ached, there was _fire_ in his chest, _burning him,_ and his mind screamed, furious.

 _This is unacceptable-_ he thought, outraged, helpless. _This is completely demented-_

His attraction to the Hero had plagued him for _months_ now, subtle, rising inside him every once in a while, _growing stronger_ , raging in his chest, like a wicked storm, and _now_ …

She had _already_ been in his every thought, _featuring prominently_ , and at some point he'd stopped wanting to get her out of his life; Before he knew it, Maou was forced to admit that he'd been harboring _feelings_ for her.

For the woman he hated most, the woman that almost _took his life_ , the woman that toppled his empire and cast him down to Earth…

 _Who followed him, unceasingly, and refused to go away…_

An emotional connection to her was bad enough, the fact that he wondered sometimes if he _loved_ _her_ was _bad enough, without this boiling sexual desire for her in the mix._

Maou covered his eyes with one hand, dropping backwards down onto his bed, muttering a stream of curses, unable to stifle his thoughts of Emi…

 _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything but the warmth of her damned vagina, pressing against his mouth...  
_

 _He could still feel the heat of her body, of her skin, through the tiny, thin fabric, he could still feel her soft, puffy flesh, the outline of her lips and folds, on his face…_

He hissed, furious, as molten heat and desire coursed through him, irrepressible.

 _This was the ultimate evil, the most inconceivable sin, the worst he'd ever done…_

Wanting the Hero, lusting for the Hero…

He already liked her _far too much_ as it stood _before_ this, he was already nervous that his feelings for her _bordered on infatuation…_

And now _this_ , this _outrageous_ craving for her _body_ ; His manhood strained, painful, against his pants, _desperate for her,_ for an outlet…

His thoughts swirled, swimming, in his head, and he was accosted by images of holding her down, _throwing her onto his bed_ , ripping her clothes off, as she trembled; _penetrating her, driving into her, viciously, as she screamed, and writhed, beneath him…_

He couldn't help it, _he was thinking of fucking the hero,_ his length throbbed, but he refused to touch it, he stubbornly refused, tortured, grinning, folding his hands behind his head on the bed...But he was powerless to stop his thoughts from showing him visions of piercing her body, finishing inside her, of imagining the warmth and pressure, _the heat of her insides…_

He thought of _kissing_ her, to his absolute horror, of her kneeling, before him, _taking him into her mouth, into her throat_ , choking on him…

 _This is unbelievable._ He breathed, seething. _This can't happen-_

The king of Demons was just a man, after all…Still a man…

And she was still a woman…

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **This story is building up to some pretty intense lemons! I hope you're into it :D**

 **I'll put the next chapter up within the next few days if you want it-**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally in your debt!**

 **See you in the update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!  
**

 _(The next day)_

"We need to talk to Chiho." Maou muttered, frustrated, walking beside the hero, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Y-Yeah-" Emi nodded, awkwardly, looking nervously away. "…Let's…"

She trailed off, half-lamely.

Heat swirled inside her, furious, _thinking of her actions that past night_ , thinking of her enemy, walking beside her…

She fixed her gaze firmly to her toes, whining quietly, incoherently, fidgeting.

The king of Hell was briefly silent. A small smile crossed his face, despairing.

The sounds of traffic whizzing by, footsteps and stoplight humming in the distance filled the empty space between them.

"What are we going to say…?" Emi whispered, breathlessly, voice tiny, faintly red. She busied herself with wringing her hands together, awkwardly.

He nodded, grimly. "She's not going to believe us, if we deny it."

He was trying not to think too much about it.

"Because you're a moron-!" She snapped, briskly, highly annoyed. " _Why didn't you consider what she might think, if we walked into your apartment like that-"_

"Why didn't you?" He grinned, irritated. "Why didn't _you_ consider what she might think if you _claim that I buried my mouth in your panties-?"_

Emi squeaked, flushed, and heat crawled along her cheeks. "You _did_! You _did_ bury your mouth in my panties-!"

Her unconvinced tone betrayed her, and her trembling voice didn't help.

Maou twitched, tilting his head; despite his best intentions, he couldn't help recalling the feeling of her _crotch,_ pressing into his mouth, _the warm and soft, puffy skin between her legs…_ "Patently untrue."

It was driving him _mad_ , and he hadn't been able to think of _anything_ else _, for even a moment_ , since it happened.

She glowered at him, frustrated, flustered.

The Hero and Demon King walked together, in silence, awkwardly, furious, as he muttered something, incoherently, unsettled, and she fumed, blushing, staring poignantly away.

Maou wondered, briefly, miserable, if she might fall again, on his stairs, so he could experience that sensation a second time…

In that moment, the king of Hell _genuinely_ hated himself.

Emi mumbled to herself, bright red, thinking that she might be able to re-create that same fall on his stairs, to feel the blinding pleasure of his breath on her privates once more…

She kept her eyes on the ground.

"W-We…We should talk to Rika." The hero managed, weakly.

Maou blinked, lifting his gaze, eyes wide, and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

He paused for a moment, before clearing his throat, dialing the older woman's number.

Emi said a quick prayer, under her breath, terrified.

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

Rika sneered, unbearably smug, staring from the Hero to the Demon King, and back.

"So…So, we thought…" Emi finished, lamely. "We thought you could help us out…"

A moment of brief silence, in the lively bar.

Rika giggled, beaming at them, faintly hysterical. "You sat on his face…"

Maou twitched, irritated, eyes narrowing at her, and Emi flushed, furiously red, covering her face with both hands. "R-Rikaaaa…."

The older woman snickered. _"How'd it feel-?"_

"S-Stop it-!" Emi squeaked, crimson red, peering out at her friend from between her fingers.

" _Really_ good-? The Brunette cackled. "I thought so…"

Maou drummed his fingers on the table, impatiently, and Rika covered her mouth, still delighted. "Oh, fine, fine…You want me to help you explain what happened to Chiho-?"

"She hasn't been showing up to work, and I'm worried-" The king of hell sighed, twirling a fork expertly between two fingers.

"I'd be heartbroken too-" Rika shrugged. "If my friend sat on my crushes face-"

"It…It was an accident-!" Emi yelped, bright red, wriggling awkwardly in place. "It…"

"Sure, sure…" Rika muttered, looking highly suspicious, but nodded graciously. "Listen, I'm not sure what you want me to say. Emi mentioned some pretty incriminating stuff…"

The hero wailed, quietly, miserable.

Rika went on, seriously. "I think you said he put his mouth between your legs. That's…Hard to explain away-"

"He _did_ -! " Emi sobbed, whimpering, head plopping down on the counter. " _It wasn't my fault-"_

"It was _completely_ your fault, moron-" Maou snapped, glaring over at her.

"S-Shut up, Pervert-!" Emi squeaked, flushed, raising her head to glare back at him.

Rika chuckled, charmingly. "To be honest, I don't think you can convince her that you didn't have sex."

Maou turned to the older woman, nodding faintly. "What if…What if I say it was just a fling?"

"You want to tell her we _hooked up-?!"_ Emi yelped, choking on her breath, neck snapping around to face him. _"What the hell-?!"  
_

"Alternatives, Emilia-?" He glared at her, and she fidgeted, with a brief, vacant expression.

"I...I don't know, that's...Isn't that the worst possible thing we could say-?!" She managed to answer, whimpering, peering over at him. He blinked.

Rika stared sternly over at the hero, stirring her drink, catching her attention. "I don't know. That sounds like a good idea to me…"

"How-?!" Emi begged, looking wildly back and forth between them. _"How is that a good idea-?!"_

The brunette shrugged, smiling kindly. "Chiho is in love with Maou, right? So, if she thinks you and Maou are just sex friends…"

Emi just gaped, mouth opening and closing ineffectively, blushing furiously, protesting soundlessly.

"Look, it won't hurt as bad." Rika sipped her drink, dismissing the hero's fears with a wave of her hand, leaning back in her seat. "It's only going to break her heart if she thinks Maou loves you."

Maou twitched, guiltily, in place, and Rika noticed, grinning wickedly at him, lifting an eyebrow, smug.

Emi just trembled, mumbling incoherently, faintly red, before hanging her head, sighing, defeated. "Do you really think she'll believe that?"

"That's true." Maou seemed to consider this, rubbing the bridge of his nose, pensively. "Is it believable-?"

Rika cackled, thrilled, smiling warmly. "Is it believable that you and Emi would hook up? That you and Emi are attracted to each other?"

Maou and Emi stared up at Rika, worldless, full of trepidation.

"Yeah, It's believable." The brunette giggled. "Because you and Emi _are_ attracted to each other."

Emilia squeaked, crimson red.

Maou twitched.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so :D**

 **See you in the next chapter, should be within the next few days or so! I have to post the next "Mirror" chapter first, and the next "Making the First Move" chapter too, but I'll get this one updated too :D**


End file.
